Stormwind Army Artillery Manual
The Stormwind Army Artillery Manual is the artilleryman's complete guide to basic ballistics, use of artillery, and the ins and outs of the war machines of the Stormwind Army. ='General Principles'= ---- The Stormwind Army's Royal Army Engineer Corps maintains a number of types of artillery for use in infantry support roles. The basic uses of artillery are: * support fire, to induce casualties and/or panic in a formation of enemy infantry; * bombardment, to reduce a fortification, preparatory to storming it; * counter-battery fire, to suppress and/or destroy enemy artillery; * direct fire, to destroy enemy war machines or ships; * and area denial, to prevent enemy passage across the battlefield. Though powerful, artillery can only be effective if appropriately provisioned, commanded, and supported. Artillery alone cannot win the field, but it can provide a strong supplement to infantry forces. Artillery crews are drawn from those trained and certified by the Royal Army Engineer Corps. Each crew contains the necessary personnel to fire the gun, together with those responsible for its transportation and provisioning (e.g. the transport of ballista bolts). A non-commissioned officer, known as the crew chief, typically leads each crew. A group of artillery pieces and their crews are referred to as a battery. A battery may consist of any number of guns, depending upon the composition, role, and provisioning of the force, but will usually comprise only one type and model of weapon. In defensive works, each portion of the fortress or fortification will have its own battery; in field use, a battery is expected to move and deploy together whenever feasible. Batteries are usually commanded by a Knight-Lieutenant. A large battery may be subdivided into sections under the command of a Knight-Lieutenant, and be commanded in full by a Knight-Captain. One or more infantry sections may be temporarily joined to an artillery battery in combat if there is a risk of hostile infantry assaulting the battery. They will move with the battery and act as subordinates of the battery commander until detached. 'Training' Royal Army Engineering Corps soldiers are expected to maintain the training and drill of common soldiers of their rank and status. In addition, principles of effective artillery must be trained in order to maintain certification. The crew's primary task is the use of their artillery piece in combat. Therefore, they should drill with their artillery whenever feasible. Crews should practice loading the weapon under "dry" conditions; that is, with no ammunition or propellants loaded and appropriate substitutes in place. At the battery commander's discretion, some "live fire" testing with full quantities of ammunition and propellant may take place. Artillery crews must aim their war machines over very long distances. Therefore, crewmen, and crew chiefs and layers are required to familiarize themselves with the principles of ballistics and physics necessary to effectively address a foe. In particular, to earn or maintain crew chief certification, the artilleryman should be able to swiftly and accurately assess a foe's range and bearing, judge the use of different munitions (if appropriate), calculate an effective firing angle, and be able to make adjustments for movement or wind. Because of the long range and sometimes impaired visibility common to artillery fire, crews should drill at target recognition. Learning and recalling the signs, banners, and placards of allied units can prevent disaster from striking. A designated crew member, called the spotter, is primarily responsible for identifying friendly and enemy units moving within the field of fire. The crew chief is encouraged to double-check the spotter's identification if possible before firing. 'Maintenance' Maintenance and provisioning are of vital importance to the effectiveness of artillery. Daily maintenance should be performed by the crew on all war machines. Metal fixtures must be kept free of rust and wooden ones checked for rot. Crews of gunpowder-using weapons must ensure that they are free of residue from firing. Outside of combat, maintenance is the crew's primary responsibility. The crew chief should ensure that an adequate level of all provisions be kept, including but not limited to: bolts, shot, or shells; gunpowder or other propellants; fuzes; equipment for cleaning and maintaining the weapon; equipment for siting and targeting the enemy; and equipment for repairs. If a piece of artillery is to be laid in storage for a prolonged period (longer than one month), test firings may be carried out periodically at the battery commander's discretion. Care should be taken to ensure that ammunition supplies are not overly strained by test firing, however. 'Deployment' Artillery units are fragile in comparison to infantry and care should be taken in their deployment. Where feasible, artillery commanders should seek out elevated areas such as hills and embankments where they can fire safely over friendly troops; if this is not possible, close coordination with allied infantry is necessary to avoid accidental injuries to friendly soldiers. In fortifications, the responsibility of properly siting artillery rests primarily with the architect or engineer designing the fortification. Upon deployment, crew chiefs should familiarize themselves with their surroundings and any prominent landmarks, with an eye towards being able to accurately judge distances. The chief should assume that at any moment, his weapon may be called upon to bombard any point in the combat area and be able to respond appropriately. Artillery crews should be trained in personal combat and able to defend themselves and their guns if attacked. However, in the event of an overwhelming attack, highly trained personnel should not be sacrificed needlessly. If ordered to retreat, the battery commander should assess the situation and decide if it is feasible to withdraw with equipment. If not, any equipment that must be left behind should be sabotaged to ensure it cannot be used by the enemy. ='Stormwind Army Ballista'= ---- 'Specifications' The Stormwind Army Ballista can be described as a massive crossbow on a movable carriage platform. Its wooden bow-arms can be cranked back with a ratcheting lever connected to a woven rope of animal sinew or horsehair. A steel track in the center of the ballista is designed to hold specially designed ballista bolts. The steel track and bow-arms can be elevated by using pulley-driven wheels beneath the ballista arms. Ballistae are typically transported on top of a four-wheeled wagon platform. The ballista and its platform together typically weigh around 4 tons. Each standard ballista bolt weighs around half a ton. A standard ballista has an optimal firing range of approximately 300 yards. At this range, targets of moderate size can be engaged effectively. Larger targets such as massed infantry formations can be engaged at ranges of up to 500 yards, but accuracy will be severely impacted. Ballistae are not accurate against fast-moving targets. Slow-moving targets may be engaged with reduced accuracy by estimating the range and speed of the target and applying a lead. 'Usage' Ballistae in the Stormwind Army may only be operated by those who are certified members of the Royal Army Engineer Corps. Ballista crews typically are comprised of four members: a crew chief, two loaders, and a spotter. The ballista is the most widely used artillery piece in the Stormwind Army and historically one of the most successful. Ballistae are excellent against buildings and fortifications and can be used in darkness without alerting an enemy to your position. Reloading a ballista can be significantly quicker than reloading a cannon. Its primary drawback is its cumbersome size and weight and the weight of its ammunition. 'Loading' Ratchet back the bow arms to the notch at the back of the steel track. Lift one ballista bolt up and onto the steel track in front of the ballista string. It typically takes two to three men to lift and position a ballista bolt into position. 'Aiming' The crew chief first determines the range and bearing to target, adjusting the latter for wind or for the target's movement, if appropriate. Then the weapon must be elevated according to the range to target and any height difference between weapon and target. 'Firing' When the firing trigger is released, the stored tension in the skeins of the ballista propel the projectile downrange at incredible speed. The crew and any bystanders must be clear of the arms before firing a ballista, lest they be decapitated or grievously injured by the bow-arms. 'Transportation' Despite being wheeled, ballistae are often difficult to transport due to their great weight and the need to carry bolts with them. One ballista can be pulled by either 2 horses or 6-10 men across level terrain. Ballista bolts are large and must be carried in wagons or carriages. Paved roads are the ideal ground for ballista to traverse. It is good practice to transport extra wheels or axles for ballista wagon platforms in case components break while on the road. Sometimes ballistae are broken down into their part components and transported in carts to their destination. Ballistae can be transported in naval vessels if necessary. 'Variants' Though this section is primarily concerned with the operation of Stormwind Army Ballistae, similar weapons are in use in other armed forces. For the most part, the information above can be taken as generally accurate for these machines. Night elven Sentinel forces operate "glaive throwers" which function on similar principles to the ballista, save that their ammunition is a large disc with multiple projecting blades. As such it is highly effective against massed troops, and less so against armored targets. Blood elven Farstriders use a variation on the ballista which is smaller and more mobile but otherwise very similar. 'Threat and Counter' Hostile ballista are most effectively destroyed with counter-battery fire from field guns (below). Generally speaking, a gun battery can engage from far outside the effective range of an enemy ballista and they are rarely if ever armored sufficiently to survive cannon fire. If allied cannon are not available, approach the battery from the sides or rear. Ballistae are cumbersome and cannot easily track units in directions other than the front. Drive off or kill the operators, and sabotage the machines themselves by burning the torsion arms or destroying the ropes or springs connecting them to the body. ='Field Gun'= ---- 'Specifications' The Stormwind Army Field Gun is the primary gunpowder-based artillery piece used by the royal army. Each field gun consists of a long steel barrel on a wooden wheeled carriage. A small touch hole in the back of the barrel allows for a fuse to be inserted. Crews are provided with fuses, gunpowder, a ramrod, a pin-shaped priming iron for clearing the touch hole, and a sponge for cleaning the barrel of the cannon after each shot. A field gun's cannon and carriage together typically weigh around 1200 lbs. The weight of field gun ammunition can vary depending on the type of shot used, but typical cannonballs weigh 9 lbs. A standard field gun has an optimal firing range of 1100 yards. At this range, medium-sized targets can be engaged with reasonable odds of success. Larger targets may be engaged at ranges of up to one mile with reduced accuracy. For close range engagements (200 yards or less), cannoneers should load grapeshot for maximum effect against massed infantry. These charges will not be effective against fortifications or certain heavily armored war machines, however. Cannon are not accurate against moving targets (with the exception of grapeshot) and should not be used against moving targets. Commanders should consider deploying mortars instead. 'Usage' Field Guns in the Stormwind Army may only be operated by those who are certified members of the Royal Army Engineer Corps or certified members of gunpowder wielding units of the Royal Army. Field Gun crews typically are comprised of four men: two loaders, a spotter, and a crew chief. Cannons are more effective against buildings and as a terror weapon than ballistae, but the volatility of gunpowder does not guarantee the safety of gun crews. Cannons have the longest range of all the army's artillery pieces. Reloading a field gun takes significantly longer than reloading ballistae and firing a field gun immediately gives away one's position due to the bright flash, noise, and smoke resulting from cannonfire. The smoke produced by cannons can impair battlefield visibility if wind cannot carry it away. 'Loading' Clean the barrel by pushing the sponge down into it in a twisting motion. This collects any residual gunpowder that might reside in the barrel from the last shot. Clear the touch-hole by poking the priming iron into the hole. Measure out gunpowder and pour it into the barrel of the gun. The crew chief determines which type of munition to load. Lift the cannonball or grapeshot into the barrel. Push both the measured gunpowder and projectile down the barrel with the ramrod. Insert a fuse into the touch hole. 'Aiming' The crew chief first determines the range and bearing to target, adjusting the latter for wind or for the target's movement, if appropriate. Then the weapon must be elevated according to the range to target and any height difference between weapon and target. Prior to loading, the crew chief should note whether the gun will be firing reduced, standard, or double gunpowder charge and load appropriately. Double charge increases effective range, but produces more wear on the barrel. Reduced charge should only be used in the case of specialist munitions. 'Firing' When the fuse is lit and it ignites the gunpowder charge in the barrel, the resulting explosion propels the projectile downrange at incredible speed. The crew and any bystanders must be clear of the cannon before it fires, lest they be caught by the cannon's backlash or burnt by the smoke or fire erupting from the cannon. The crew should be aware that the cannon and its mounting will recoil a considerable distance, and stand well clear. As with any gunpowder-based weapon, field guns have a chance of exploding if improperly loaded or fired. Crew chiefs should be aware that repeated firings will damage the cannon's barrel. Each cannon has an estimated effective life, but this is not a precise guide; analysis is necessary for determining how many more shots can be safely fired. Likewise, each shot builds up considerable heat in the gunmetal which can cause premature ignition if it grows too high. Crew chiefs must be aware of these dangers and direct fire accordingly. Do not fire a damaged, worn-out, or overheated cannon; it is much more likely to explode. 'Ammunition' Cannon are typically loaded with solid shot composed of cast iron in a spherical form. They can also be loaded with "grapeshot", a large number of smaller pieces of shot placed in a sack or otherwise forced into the barrel together. Grapeshot produces a lower firing velocity, shorter range, and less penetration, but wounds over a broader area. It should only be used against large numbers of soft targets such as infantrymen or non-reinforced structures. If grapeshot is not available, "scatter shot" may be improvised by loading any suitable small, hard objects into the barrel, but this will reduce performance dramatically. 'Transportation' Field guns are lightweight, mobile artillery that can be pulled by two men or one horse. The drawback of transporting field guns is the volatility of the gunpowder needed. Gunpowder and cannonballs should be pulled behind a cannon on a wagon or cart. It is good practice to transport extra wheels or axles for carriage platforms in case components break while on the road. Sometimes field guns are broken down into their part components and transported in carts to their destination. Field guns can be transported in naval vessels if necessary. 'Variants' Field cannon are found in many forms in armies across the world. In particular, the orcs are known to maintain field guns in significant numbers. Goblin forces are often armed with field guns, most often firing explosive shells. Renegade forces which have had the opportunity to pillage Alliance armories may also use cannon, as do pirates and other such bandits. As a general rule, the power and range of a cannon is proportionate to its caliber. A cannon with a larger bore and longer barrel is likely to be significantly more lethal and have a much longer range. 'Threat and Counter' Whenever facing an enemy of significant organization, expect the possibility of cannon fire. Troops approaching the field of fire of enemy guns should adopt a dispersed formation. If there is sufficient room to maneuver, a broad, shallow line will minimize casualties. Cannon are vulnerable to counter-battery fire, mostly from other field guns. Maneuver into position under the cover of darkness or while other elements distract the target, if possible. If surprise is not achieved, the victory will likely go to whichever battery is comprised of more and larger guns. As an alternative to counter-battery fire, cannon batteries should be stormed from the sides. A small force may also be able to conduct a night raid. A frontal attack should be a last resort; field guns using grapeshot can inflict decisive casualties on an attacking force with just a few shots. ='Stormwind Mortar'= ---- 'Specifications' Mortars are a lighter alternative to field artillery that consist of short-barreled cannons that lob their projectiles high into the air. Mortars are generally outfitted with explosive shells that burst on impact, releasing flames and fragments that can cripple or maim many foes at one. A touch hole at the base of the barrel allows for the fuze to be inserted. Crews are provided with fuzes, shells, a pin-shaped priming iron for clearing the touch hole, and a sponge for cleaning the barrel of the mortar after each shot. A mortar typically weighs around 100 lbs. The explosive mortar shells used weigh 20 lbs on average. A typical mortar can effectively engage most foes at a range of approximately 900 yards at its maximum elevation. Mortars should not be used against targets at very close range (shorter than 200 yards) as their accuracy is very poor at low angles. Unlike other weapons, mortars can be used relatively effectively against moving targets using explosive shells. Judging the lead of mortars is key to using them effectively in this role. 'Usage' Mortars in the Stormwind Army may only be operated by those who are certified members of the Royal Army Engineer Corps or certified members of gunpowder wielding units of the Royal Army. Mortar crews typically are comprised of two men, a loader and a chief. Larger mortars may require several loaders. Mortars are especially effective against infantry or dug-in fortifications as both a weapon and scare tactic. Their light weight and size allows mortars to be carried into positions not typically accessible by larger artillery pieces. Mortars can be effectively used against airborne targets when using explosive shrapnel rounds. 'Loading' Clean the barrel by pushing the sponge down into it in a twisting motion. This collects any residual gunpowder that might reside in the barrel from the last shot. Clear the touch-hole by poking the priming iron into the hole. Measure out gunpowder and pour it into the barrel of the mortar. Lift the shell into the barrel. Insert a fuse into the touch hole. 'Aiming' The crew chief first determines the range and bearing to target, adjusting the latter for wind or for the target's movement, if appropriate. Then the weapon must be elevated according to the range to target and any height difference between weapon and target. As mortars are often of fixed or only slightly variable elevation, the crew chief may elect to load only part of the weapon's gunpowder charge instead to strike at a closer target. Some mortars use variable timer fuzes; in this case, the crew chief should judge the time of flight based on range to target, and adjust accordingly. 'Ammunition' The mortar is a versatile weapon capable of firing several types of shell. The most common are as follows: * Royal Industries SMP-22 Mk2 (Shell, Mortar, Personnel) high explosive. These shells are designed for use against fortifications and for general purpose bombardment. * RI SMP-22-A fragmentation. These shells have a modified outer layer that produces more fragmentation damage. For use against clustered infantry. * RI SMP-22-T timed fuze. These shells have a timer, rather than impact fuze. They are usually used in an anti-aircraft role and must be set to detonate at the desired altitude. * RI SMP-22-S star shell. These shells contain filaments that burn with a bright white light, to provide illumination or for signals or target marking purposes. * RI SMP-22-M smoke shell. These shells burst into clouds of opaque smoke. They are most often used to conceal advancing troops. Under no circumstances should a mortar be loaded with any type of ammunition except those listed. Heavier mortars may use different shells; consult the armorer's manual of the specific weapon. 'Transportation' Mortars are significantly smaller than other artillery pieces and can be carried by one man. Ammunition and gunpowder should be carried in a cart or wagon.. 'Variants' Mortars are a common weapon in the dwarven, gnomish, and goblin armed forces. Orcish units have on occasion been noted to use goblin mortars as well. Like field guns, mortars are manufactured in a variety of sizes. As a general rule a larger mortar will fire further and have a more powerful shell. Captured mortars firing fixed ammunition should not use standard army shells, or vice versa. If they are not already, carefully label any captured weapons or ammunition to avoid accidents. 'Threat and Counter' The greatest threat posed by mortars is their flexibility. Due to their small size, mobility, and ability to fire indirectly, mortars can attack from any angle and from behind cover. Often the presence of a mortar battery is not obvious until it fires. Quick reaction from officers is key to countering the threat of a mortar attack. As with field guns, a dispersed formation is useful for minimizing casualties from mortar fire. Mortars are vulnerable to counter-battery fire thanks to their short range, though it may be difficult for field guns to present on the mortars due to their positioning. A mobile artillery weapon, e.g., the siege tank, is often effective at destroying mortars. Often the most effective counter to mortar fire is to engage an enemy unit directly. Mortars are not accurate enough to address such a target without causing casualties among their allies. ='Siege Tank, Mk. III'= ---- The dwarf-designed Siege Tank is a powerful ground vehicle used as a mobile artillery weapon and defensive emplacement. Its armor and weapons give it a decisive advantage over most other land machines, such as orcish demolishers. 'Specifications' The Mk. III Siege Tank is characterized by heavy armor and relatively slow performance. It is highly resilient to hand weapons, bows, and personal firearms. However, it has several weak points, notably around the wheels and drive pistons, which can be exploited by a dedicated foe. Armament consists primarily of a heavy cannon mounted on a turret that allows it a limited ability to traverse. Unlike a standard field gun, the siege tank's weapon fires fixed shells stored in an internal magazine inside its hull. These high explosive shells provide the tank with unparalleled firepower. However, they are vulnerable to possible premature detonation if the tank is hit by enemy shell fire. The tank is relatively slow on most types of terrain, although it is not hampered by a lack of roads to the same extent that wagons or other unpowered vehicles are. Its maximum sustained speed is generally 10 miles per hour, but most tanks are fitted with emergency power allowing them to reach up to triple this speed in short bursts. 'Organization' Tank forces are organized into a company in support of a combined unit of regimental strength or greater. Each company may be subdivided into sections at the discretion of its captain. Each tank has a nominal crew of four: the commander (usually a sergeant), who leads the crew, selects targets to address, and coordinates with allies units; the driver; the gunner, who is responsible for aiming and firing; and the gun layer, who is responsible for loading the gun. Proper training and communication among the members of the crew are essential for success. In extremis it is possible (though not recommended) for a single pilot to operate the entire tank, but at the cost of severely reduced maneuverability, accuracy, and firing rate. Always maintain a full crew if possible. 'Tactics' The siege tank is primarily useful for its intimidation factor: few enemy infantrymen are composed enough to stand in the face of a heavily armed and armored behemoth bearing down on their position. Its main gun is of some use reducing fortifications, but is more often used against unarmored targets such as infantry, supply caches, or transport ships. The tank has only a limited ability to engage individual soldiers; if an enemy avoids its main gun and cannot be run down, the tank may be vulnerable to attack. For this reason, they should only be deployed with allied infantry close at hand. Tanks are also poorly suited to counter-battery fire and are vulnerable to cannon and other artillery weapons. The terrain also must be considered. Tanks are greatly hampered by mud, sand, large trees, and other terrain obstructions. Commanders should carefully consider which approach will give their tanks room to maneuver and avoid being bogged down. 'Maintenance' Siege tanks are maintenance-heavy and a dedicated repair crew of at least four trained engineers is recommended. Prior to field service, prospective tank mechanics are required to undergo certification in the Stormwind Royal Industries tankworks or an equivalent facility. Tanks require significant maintenance after each battle. Mechanics should focus on the tank's drive systems, which are the most delicate, as well as its main gun. Secondary consideration should be given to any weaknesses in the tank's armor. Although its armor is not easily repaired, it can be patched with local materials if necessary. A detailed maintenance log should be kept for each vehicle, with copies in its crew space and its main support location. This log should include the time and date of each repair or service operation. In addition, it should note each combat action, any hits sustained from enemy weapons, and any damage or malfunctions noted. 'Provisioning' Siege tanks possess combustion engines and require a steady supply of fuel oil. As a general rule of thumb, consumption can be expected to equal 2 gallons per mile traveled overland, or 8 gallons per hour of combat. Its internal storage holds 60 gallons; for long-distance trips in secured territory, it can hold up to two additional 55-gallon drums in outboard storage. Individual tanks may have different fuel needs; fuel should be monitored carefully to avoid running dry. Siege tank guns are designed to use the Royal Industries SCT-03 Mk1 (Shell, Cannon, Tank) explosive shell or, equivalently, standard dwarven 2.5" shells. Internal storage holds 20 shells. Siege tank engines are cooled by water action and therefore require significant supplies of fresh water, especially during combat. Maintenance crew should ensure that its internal reservoir is "topped up" before each combat action and during long-distance travel. 'Variants' Several variations on the siege tank are in use among dwarven regiments. They are not generally seen among the Horde, which favors demolishers (see below). 'Threat and Counter' Though it is unlikely, in the event that a rogue siege tank is encountered, it can be a significant threat. There are two primary means of destroying it: direct fire from allied field guns (not mortars, which will not penetrate its armor), or sabotage. A unit attempting to sabotage an enemy siege tank should approach from the rear, never the front. Be wary of any attempt by the tank to run down the attackers. Though the armored shell of a siege tank is difficult to penetrate with hand weapons or explosives, the wheels, wheel linkages, and the turret's traversing mechanism are all vulnerable. Target these vital areas to cripple the tank's ability to maneuver and fire. ='A-3 Thundercat'= ---- The A-3 Thundercat is produced by Rickers Manufacturing for use by the Stormwind Air Corps. Initially produced for reconnaissance during the War against the Lich King, the Thundercat has since been re-purposed for use in both air-to-air and air-to-ground combat. 'Specifications' The Thundercat is best known for its excellent handling and speed, which allow it to be used for reconnaissance. The more modified versions of the Thundercat have added armaments that allow it to tackle other aircraft as well as effectively engage ground targets. The primary weakness of the Thundercat is the exposed cockpit and engines, both proving to be weak to even light arms fire, such as muskets or even some crossbows. The primary armaments of the Thundercat can vary based on the role it is being used for, but the standard loadout for the Thundercat is one Gnomish Machine Gun, which is attached just below the nose, two rockets that can vary in size mounted on the beams between the engines and main frame of the aircraft, and any amount up to four twenty pound bombs, usually mounted beneath the craft. Additional armaments can be attached at the discretion of the commanding officer. 'Organization' Thundercat forces are organized into wings to provide close air support and reconnaissance to the main regimental force. Each wing may be further divided down into squadrons at the discretion of the commanding officer. Each Thundercat requires a single, trained pilot for operation. Each pilot is required to have prior knowledge of mission objectives and proper target identification in order to engage hostile ground or air targets. When flying, both terrain and weather conditions must be considered. Mountainous terrain would not be the most ideal for flying air support, as it could provide limited maneuverability during combat. Rainy or otherwise unfavorable weather, such as fog, could hinder a pilot's ability to provide effective support or even lead to crashes. 'Maintenance' Thundercats are very maintenance-heavy, and a crew of at least one trained mechanic is recommended. Prior to service, mechanics are required to undergo proper certification in the Rickers Manufacturing air works or equivalent facility. Thundercats require thorough inspection and maintenance after each flight. All engines and weapons systems require thorough inspection, as even one chipped gear can cause an entire engine system to fail. Additional attention must also be given to the tail and framework of the craft itself to ensure utmost fuel efficiency and peak aerodynamic performance. A detailed maintenance log should be kept readily accessible to the pilot of each vehicle. Each log should include the time and date of each maintenance check, and any action taken and any parts that may be needed for future maintenance. 'Provisioning' The A-3 Thundercat runs on combustion engines, similar to the Siege Tank, and has a fuel tank that can hold up to twenty gallons of fuel oil. Fuel is consumed, on average, at around 2 gallons per fifteen minutes of flight time, with some variation depending on the nature of the flight. Most pilots can expect around two hours flight time on a full tank of fuel. For long distance trips, additional twenty gallon storage containers can be strapped to the exterior of the craft, but will require landing to refuel. The A-3 Thundercat's primary weapons can use most Gnomish or Dwarvish rifle ammunition, and is able to fire up to two-hundred rounds without needing to resupply. Additionally, the two rockets can vary up to three inch high explosive rockets, and up to four twenty pound high explosive bombs. 'Variations' Some variations of the Thundercat can be found in many regiments across both the Alliance and the Horde (Generally heavier, more clunky goblin variants). 'Threat and Counter' It may be likely to encounter hostile variants of the Thundercat in combat, and any variant can pose a significant threat to friendly units in both the air and on the ground. The primary method used to counter air would be timed, high-explosive rockets, most commonly used in anti-air defences, to detonate around the hostile craft. Other methods that can be used range from scatter to cover and using small arms, or using friendly air-to-air support. When firing upon a hostile air unit, the best areas to target would be the external engines or the cockpit, both can have crippling effects upon the craft and can even bring it down. Category:Stormwind Army Category:Engineering Category:Books Category:Documents